tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lobo Hombre
Lobo Hombre - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Rozdział I - „Drużyna”' Wprowadzenie W wieku 6 lat, dopiero co po zakończeniu Kampanii Lyzeille, na prawej dłoni chłopca (dokładnie zewnętrznej stronie) pojawił się znak samego Płomiennego Smoka Ceifeeda. Lobo został odebrany rodzinie i przemieszczony na Wyspy Wilczej Hordy, gdzie odbędzie 15 letni trening pod okiem swojego mistrza Rufusa Cormicka. Pewnego, słonecznego dnia Lobo został obudzony w "tradycyjny" sposób przez swojego mistrza - kamieniem w głowę. Odrzuciwszy kamień, chwilę się z nim posprzeczał i zszedł na dół powitać nowy dzień. Po ciepłym powitaniu uśmiechem Gaty, jego humor szybko uległ zmianie. Tego dnia, Rufus miał dla niego dość oklepane zadanie - udać się na plażę do ludzkich handlarzy i spróbować wymiany "towar za towar". Głównie chodziło o jakąś broń, ze względu na fakt, że te, które Hombre dostawał od wilkołaka, bardzo szybko ulegały zniszczeniu podczas intensywnych treningów. Podczas przemierzania rzeki na dziurawej tratwie Lobo otrzymał soczysty cios w pysk - nie pozostając winnym, oddał swojemu mistrzowi w efekcie czego dotarł na brzeg ledwo żywy. Cóż... tak czy siak udało mu się jednak kupić średnią zbroję oraz stary, zużyty miecz. Przy okazji zakupił jedzenie dla swojej przybranej rodziny, a także kolczyki obiecane Gacie, które bardzo się jej podobały. Owy dzień zakończył się tak, jak zawsze - treningiem, wspólnym posiłkiem, a na koniec snem. Około roku później, kobieta-kot została porwana przez plemię z sąsiedniej wysepki, któremu Rufus jakiś czas temu się naraził. Obydwaj beastmani bez chwili zawahania udali się odbić kotkę. Doskonale się dogadywali, jeżeli chodziło o spuszczenie innym sprawiedliwego i solidnego manta. Po dotarciu na miejsce zastali Gatę przywiązaną do drzewa. Była również lekko ranna, co wprowadziło obydwu włochatych w szał. Rufus zajął się dwoma szermierzami, zaś Lobo dostał zaszczyt skopania tyłka maga. Podczas stosunkowo krótkiej walki, Hombre otrzymał praktycznie śmiertelne obrażenia - został zaatakowany za pomocą zaklęcia Czarnej Magii znajdującego się aż na 16 poziomie! Przeznaczenie uratowało go jednak przed smutnym losem pochowania w kawałkach - w momencie uderzenia, symbol znajdujący się na jego prawej dłoni zaczął świecić jasną, błękitną aurą, która okryła jego ciało i rozproszyła część demonicznej mocy, dzięki czemu wilkowaty mógł kontynuować walkę i zabić przeciwnika. Ostatecznie, po odzyskaniu Gaty pojawiło się kolejne interesujące indywiduum - "człowiek z torbą na głowie" - Etaf. Przybył zabrać młodego ucznia, który - jak się okazało podczas rozmowy - był trenowany przez długie 15 lat w oczekiwaniu specjalnie na ten dzień. Hombre początkowo nie wiedział o co chodzi. Pomimo bycia zadziornym, pyskatym i dość "wyjątkowym" uczniem Rufusa, bardzo szanował swojego mistrza i miał go za "drugiego" ojca. Pożegnanie było jeszcze cięższe ze względu na ukrywane uczucia, którymi darzył jego przybraną córkę, Gatę - nie zdołał jednak jej tego wyznać. Obiecał zarówno sobie, jak i pozostałej dwójce, iż pewnego dnia do nich wróci. Kiedy dowiedział się prawdy świecie w którym żył z innymi "wybrańcami", mocno zacisnął pięści, usiłując uporządkować swoje myśli i odnaleźć sposób na spełnienie obietnicy. Dzięki wsłuchaniu się w rozmowę, "wykombinował pewną opcję" - przygody i czas pokażą, czy uda mu się zrealizować. Kiedy zakapturzony człowiek podzielił się informacjami na temat tego, w jaki sposób "wybrańcy" mogą ocalić świat, cała piątka została przeniesiona do pewnych ruin, gdzieś w Lyzeile. Ich zadanie wydawało się proste - odnaleźć trzy sztylety będące magicznymi artefaktami, które w odpowiednich warunkach przenoszą używających w czasie. Wykonanie misji było jednak znacznie cięższe. Podczas poszukiwania pierwszego sztyletu, drużyna bardzo dużo błądziła, mierząc się z potężnymi nieumarłymi. Hombre - podobnie jak reszta nowo poznanych kolegów - mieli niemałe problemy z pokonaniem szkieletów. Gdy w końcu dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się pierwszy artefakt, nikt nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno nie czekają na nich inne pułapki. Wilkowaty niewiele się nad tym zastanawiał. Właściwie, myślami przez cały czas był przy Rufusie i Gacie. Pewnym krokiem poszedł więc do przodu i wyrwał broń z piedestału, w którym tkwiła. Następnym przystankiem była jedna z trzech konstrukcji - to tam znajdowały się dwa kolejne sztylety oraz pomieszczenie, pozwalające na odprawienie rytuału pozwalającego odbyć podróż w czasie. By zdobyć artefakty, grupa bohaterów była zmuszona do walki nawet z gargulcami. Pomimo faktu, że w nowo powstałej drużynie nikt się nie znał, współpraca podczas przemierzania ruin była doskonale widoczna - każdemu zależało na wykonaniu powierzonego zadania, a przede wszystkim, dostaniu możliwości uratowania świata. Zdobywszy wszystkie trzy sztylety, wszyscy udali się do sali, w której miało dojść do przeniesienia w czasie... 905 AK Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Etafem, drużyna ostatecznie została przeniesiona w czasie. Każdy był lekko zdezorientowany, pojawiając się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Dopiero po zapaleniu lampy przez Lothara, wszyscy uświadomili sobie, iż znajdują się w jakiejś grocie. Pierwszą rzeczą o jakiej ktokolwiek powinien myśleć w takiej sytuacji jest znalezienie jakiegoś wyjścia - w owej kwestii bohaterowie byli jednogłośni. Jak się okazało, przyszło im walczyć z goblinami. Zarówno Lobo, jak i Nicolas nie mieli okazji popisać się przed nowymi towarzyszami - magowie bez problemów pokonali stworzenia. Docierając w końcu do wyjścia, drużyna została tam ciepło powitana przez stado goblinów... a raczej ludzi, którzy byli za nich przebrani. No cóż... Któż mógłby przypuszczać, że ze zniszczonych ruin pojawi się w parku rozrywki - Goblin Landzie. Pierwszą rzeczą o jakiej pomyśleli przyszli zbawcy świata było strzelanie z łuku do celu, by wygrać dużą maskotkę goblina. Następnie pojawiła się kwestia gotówki. Wymiana kości na zbroję nie była w tym czasie jeszcze możliwa - niestety, ale trzeba było się dostosować. Szybko zdecydowano, że trzeba udać się w kierunku Kalmaart by odnaleźć Etafa i usłyszeć dalsze wskazówki. Podróż zapowiadała się na bardzo długą, zważywszy na fakt, iż grupa wylądowała w Lyzeille. Najważniejszą sprawą było teraz zarobienie jakichkolwiek monet, które pokryłyby podstawowe potrzeby piątki bohaterów. Podczas podróży zaczęto myśleć o wykonaniu jakiegoś zadania - w tym celu Hombre i Nicolas udali się do Gildii Pracy, gdzie mogli dostać nagrodę za wykonanie jakiejś misji. Po zarejestrowaniu się jako jej członkowie, przyjęli pierwsze zlecenie. Polegało ono na rozwiązaniu problemu z powiększającą się liczbą nieumarłych na pewnym cmentarzu. W zamian oferowano aż 60 srebrnych monet, co w przypadku przyszłych zbawców było potężnym zastrzykiem kasy. Po kilku dniach drogi dotarli na miejsce i od razu rozpoczęli sprawdzanie katakumb. Pora na walkę nadeszła, gdy Shiran zrobiła dziurę w zamkniętych drzwiach - pojawił się duch oraz dwa szkielety. Lobo i Nic od razu pobiegli w kierunku kościotrupów, gdyż tylko ich mogli zranić w fizyczny sposób. Ducha pozostawili zaś trójce magów. Psołak miał dużego pecha, nie mogąc trafić swojego przeciwnika. Potrzebował solidnego treningu i był tego świadomy. Gdy drużyna uporała się z problemem, a Nicolas odebrał list potwierdzający wykonanie zlecenia, wszyscy wrócili do miasta by odebrać pieniądze. Stając u bram Atlas, dosłownie padali ze zmęczenia oraz głodu - hej, nikt nie mówił, że to będzie takie proste. Mimo wszystko, bardzo potężny posiłek poprawił humor całej grupce. Pora wyruszać dalej! Duże miasto Telmoord okazało się być doskonałym miejscem, w którym podróżnicy w końcu dostali możliwość dokształcenia swoich umiejętności. Nie zamierzali jednak tracić czasu i szybko uzgodniono, iż następnego dnia wyruszą dalej. Skupieni na swoim celu, nie zauważyli wielu niebezpieczeństw jakie na nich czyhały - między innymi pewnego, magicznego zagajnika. Po upolowaniu niezwykle rzadkiego, niebieskiego króliczka, na ich drodze stanęły nieco bardziej wyrośnięte i niebezpieczne zwierzątka - dwa wilki chaosu oraz jeden łuskowy. Podobnie jak biedny królik, one również były wyjątkowe. Stworzenia stanowiły nie lada wyzwanie dla całej grupy. Zdecydowano, że najrozsądniejszym wyjściem będzie wycofanie się z walki - miała to ułatwić również lodowa ściana, jaką Jinto stworzył... po części, przez przypadek. Nie spodziewał się uzyskania takiego efektu... Shiran jednak zmieniła losy walki, trafiając łuskowego wilka za pomocą zaklęcia Garv Flare - morale na powrót wzrosły, a pewny siebie Lobo wykończył i tak już mocno rannego przeciwnika. Wszyscy byli pewni jednego - takie podróże będą upierdliwe i najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie po prostu wynajęcie jakiegoś powozu. No cóż, szkoda, że drużynowa sakiewka macha pustą rączką na powitanie... Pierwszego woźnicę udało się wykorzy... przekonać do wynajmu powozu za przysługę. Udało się. Niestety, w drugim przypadku wybrańcy mieli już problem - nikt nie chciał przejechać dłuższego dystansu za byle przysługę i każdemu zależało na gotówce. Gdy piątka zmęczonych podróżników opuściła miasto, zostali zaatakowani przez woźnicę, któremu spodobała się wcześniej lampa Lothara Shiran - dziewczynka nie chciała jednak oddać swojej drogocennej pamiątki! Chcąc zdobyć ją za wszelką cenę, wynajął kilku łobuzów - gdy szybko stracili przytomność, a on był zdany sam na siebie, zrozumiał, że złe uczynki nie popłacają. Przewóz za darmo praktycznie przez całe państwo był doskonałym przykładem zbytniej pewności siebie niektórych ludzi. Dotarłszy do Mane, został wypuszczony, zaś dzielni poszukiwacze przygód ruszyli dalej. Tym razem musieli dostać się na wyspę, na której podobno mieszkał Etaf. Tym razem zabrakło im szczęścia i wyruszyli szlakiem wodnym na tonącej łodzi... lub początkowej konstrukcji łodzi podwodnej. W każdym bądź razie, gdy już dotarli na wyspę, tam czekało na nich wspomniane indywiduum. Nawet pomimo wyjaśnień, nie był w stanie do końca uwierzyć słowom przybyszy. Dopiero lustro otrzymane od Jinto przekonało go w pewnym stopniu do uwierzenia w tą pogmatwaną historię. Zdecydował opowiedzieć się im o umiejętności zwanej Obstackle, jaką dysponuje głównodowodzący siłami Aspell - taką osobę można zniszczyć jedynie taką samą mocą. Problem polegał na tym, że w przypadku owego człowieka jest to moc samego Morza Chaosu. Jeżeli jednak istniałaby szansa na jego pokonanie, to według założeń pierwszego Etafa, taka możliwość byłaby dostępna tylko w tym jednym świecie. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia - istnieje także pewna osoba, która mogłaby pomóc - mag zwany Morhout. Ostatnim razem widziano go gdzieś w Raltague - Etaf więc od razu przenosi całą ekipę do Dabun! Miasto to było pierwszym przystankiem w poszukiwaniu Morhouta. Niestety, jedyny trop jaki mieli dotyczył tylko tego, że widziano go w jednym z większych miast. Podczas poszukiwań, Lobo i Nicolas złapali robotę i pobawili się w ochroniarzy na przyjęciu dla emerytów, by zarobić dodatkowy grosz. Następnego dnia, cała ekipa wyruszyła dalej - trop prowadził ich poza miasto. Gdy dowiedzieli się o wieży maga w środku lasu, od razu postanowili ją odwiedzić, wierząc, że to może być cel ich poszukiwań. Konstrukcja zawierała bardzo dużą ilość pułapek i skarbów. W pierwszym przypadku, bohaterowie wpadali we wszystko. W drugim, w ich ręce wpadł jedynie ogon jaszczurki - zdobył go sam Lobo, za co dostał lekki opieprz od reszty drużyny. Kiedy jednak oburzony stwierdził, że jako jedyny zdobył tutaj cokolwiek, wszystkich skutecznie uciszył. Koniec, końców, wieża okazała się fałszywym tropem. Zmęczeni wrócili do karczmy, gdzie czekał na nich list. Pisało w nim, by udali się do miasta Demidas, a odnajdą to, czego poszukują. Bohaterowie docierają do miasta Demidas gdzie kontynuują poszukiwania Morhouta. Okazuje się, że w mieście alchemicy walczą o cenny minerał, który jest w grocie nieopodal zagajnika. Wybrańcy w roli najemników, pomagają zdobyć cenny surowiec ale ten zostaje zniszczony przez zaklęcie Shiran (oczywiście, JAK ZAWSZE niechcący). W mieście zostają oszukani przez hazardzistę Huenkę, zaś w nocy atakuje ich zabójca, którego wcześniej spotkali w karczmie. Lothar jednak pokonuje w pojedynkę amatora. Następnego dnia, znowu spotykają Huenkę - tym razem idiota wpadł w tarapaty. Złapany przez typowych Demidasowych dresiarzy, stwierdził, że to nasza ekipa wybrańców ma kamyczek, którego szukają. W karczmie doszło do bójki - magowie nie przebierali w doborze zaklęć, Nicolas został znokautowany, a Lobo nie mógł się do nikogo dotknąć w obawie o to, by przypadkiem nie zabił jednego z napastników. Ostatecznie ich pokonują, a pewien hazardzista dostaje solidną nauczkę. Hombre, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uderza go w twarz. Na następny dzień, wszyscy bohaterowie siedzą w karczmie, rozmyślając nad dalszymi krokami. Musieli w końcu znaleźć maga! Huenka na szczęście posiada odpowiednie informacje, które ułatwią im to zadanie - mieli rozpocząć swoje poszukiwania od miejscowej świątyni. Po jakimś czasie docierają na miejsce - tutejszy kapłan zachowuje się dziwnie... wobec równie dziwnych pytań, aczkolwiek mających sens! Ostatecznie zaprasza wszystkich bohaterów na wino - poza Lotharem i Nicolasem, nikt inny go nie spożywa. W sumie... może to i lepiej. Obydwaj bowiem padli sparaliżowani na ziemię. Po szybkim rozprawieniu się z wrogiem, idą dalej. W końcu udaje się odnaleźć kryjówkę Morhouta. Okazuje się, że jest to lider Kultu Coega. Pojawia się Etaf, który żąda rozmowy z Coegiem Wyniosłym, gdyż ten ukrywa się wraz z nimi. Rozmowa kończy się umową, na której mocy Coeg ma odzyskać połowę swojej potęgi, ale ma jej użyć by pokonać lidera gildii Aspell. Najpierw jednak trzeba odpieczętować tą potęgę w krainie śmierci. Bohaterowie zostają więc uśmierceni by się tam dostać i wykonać misję. Kraina śmierci Przeprawa pomiędzy krainą żywych, a umarłych została oficjalnie uznana za rozpoczętą. Niestety, bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni. Lobo jak zwykle miał szczęście. Nie wiedział co dzieje się z jego towarzyszami, jednak trafił do bardzo dziwnego miejsca - lokacja przypominała miejsce tortur dla złych dusz. Nie zwlekając nawet chwili, zwierzołak postanowił stąd odejść. Szybko wypatrzył dość charakterystyczny element krajobrazu - coś, co wyglądało na starą bramę. Gdy już do niej dotarł, zauważył na górze pewne indywiduum. Stary, brodaty mężczyzna, po którym od razu było widać, że specjalizuje się w sztuce magicznej. Jak się okazało po chwili krótkiej rozmowy, podczas której Hombre nie był skłonny do rozpoczęcia walki, miał przyjemność spotkać jednego ze Strażników Śmierci. Przewaga tego jegomościa polegała na dystansie, jaki dzielił go od naszego bohatera. Beastman uniknął pierwszego zaklęcia, zaś drugie przyjął "na klatę" używając Boskiej Furii. Mag wyraźnie używał Czarnej Magii... na dość marnym poziomie, jak na strażnika krainy zmarłych. Gdy tylko wilkowaty się do niego zbliżył, ten użył swojej broni - fioletowego bicza, który wysysał powoli siły witalne z osoby, z którą się zetknął. Na nieszczęście staruszka, Lobo postanowił przyjąć również i ten atak - brodacz nie tylko przytrzymał go przy sobie, ale również skazał się na otrzymanie pojedynczego i... śmiertelnego ataku toporem. Po zakończonej walce, zwierzołak postanowił chwilę odpocząć. Chcąc jednak się upewnić, że przeciwnik już się nie podniesie, owinął go jego własną bronią. Tak, nieśmiertelny strażnik śmierci otrzymał śmiertelne obrażenia i na dodatek skazał siebie na wysysanie życia przy każdej możliwej okazji, by się zregenerować. Po wypoczynku, Hombre ruszył przed siebie! Jego wędrówka nie trwała długo - na szczęście, szybko spotkał Lothara z jakąś małą dziewczynką, nazywającą się Marlene. Jak się okazało na miejscu, kapłan również pokonał strażnika śmierci. Lobo postanowił to wykorzystać i zrobić z niego przewodnika - oczywiście, nie obyło się bez gróźb. Wskazał on miejsce, gdzie została zapieczętowana moc Coega, jednakże, do otworzenia wejścia potrzebny był klucz. Grupa wyruszyła więc do kolejnej świątyni, w której rzekomo znajdował się ów "przedmiot". Na miejscu, ich znaki na dłoniach zaczęły pulsować - kluczem miał być wielki, świecący kryształ. Wilczek przez chwilę miał nawet w planach przeniesienie go na plecach do zapieczętowanych drzwi, jednak szybko z tego pomysłu zrezygnował. Podszedł natomiast jako pierwszy do emanującego niezwykłą energią kryształu i dotknął go. W krainie śmierci pierwszy raz pojawiło się światło, które wystrzeliło dosłownie ze znaku znajdującego się na dłoni zwierzołaka. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, Lothar również przyłożył rękę do "kamienia". Filar światła stał się jeszcze potężniejszy! Kilka minut później okazało się, że kryształ jest... trumną. W środku znajdowała się dziewczyna imieniem Lucy. Zboczony futrzak już na wstępie postanowił pomacać praktycznie ledwo żywą "nastolatkę". Nie byłoby w tej sytuacji nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby za jego przykładem nie poszedł również kapłan i jego chwilowa towarzyszka, Marlene. Gdy dziewczę odzyskało przytomność, było z pewnością zaskoczone trójką nieznanych indywiduów chcących wymacać jej ciało. Kiedy sytuacja się już uspokoiła i doszło do spotkania całej piątki bohaterów, wyjaśnili oni dlaczego przybyli do krainy śmierci. By pokonać lidera gildii Aspeel, musieli odpieczętować połowę mocy Coega, którą 13 lat temu zapieczętowała właśnie Lucy. Gdy już udało się im ją przekonać, za sprawą Etafa mogli powrócić do świata żywych. W końcu! Cała ta przygoda miała jednak dość zaskakujący koniec - Lucy po 13 latach powróciła do życia wraz z nimi. Wraz z nowym członkiem drużyny, rozpoczęła się ich nowa misja... polegająca na poznaniu tego świata i odnalezieniu potężniejszych broni, dzięki którym będą w stanie stawić czoła nadchodzącemu złu... Rozdział II: „Ruchy na szachownicy” Smocza Laska Sacrum - kostur Shinzoku Pierwszym przystankiem w celu znalezienia potężnych artefaktów był Smoczy Szczyt w Dills. Według Lothara, znajdowała się tam bowiem broń wykuta przez Złote Smoki. Po drodze, kapłan z resztą grupy wypełnili obietnicę daną Marlene, oswobadzając jej duszę, zamkniętą w Krainie Umarłych. Na szczycie góry, bohaterowie zostali chłodno przyjęci przez Smoki, które nie zamierzały dzielić się swoimi skarbami z nieznajomymi - nawet pod groźbą zniszczenia świata. Zrezygnowani, wrócili do miasta, gdzie spotkali złodziejaszka imieniem Chandler. Drobny rzezimieszek opowiedział im o planach włamania się do skarbca gadów. Potrzebował jednak pomocy doświadczonych wojowników, by pokonać strażników. Piątka wybrańców odrzuca jednak pomysł włamania się oraz kradzieży czegokolwiek, bowiem jest to niezgodne z ich sumieniem oraz moralnością. Lobo, który chciał wyciągnąć mapę skarbca od złodziejaszka, znokautował go - kiedy okazało się, że ten nie ma przy sobie owego przedmiotu i jest totalnym nieudacznikiem w kwestii dokonywania jakichkolwiek kradzieży, zrobiło mu się głupio. Zaczął rozmyślać nad sensem tego co zrobił, i tego co on w ogóle robi... Ciężko powiedzieć, w jaki sposób ostatecznie wszyscy skończyli w skarbcu, pokonując strażników i ratując złodzieja. Nikt nie potrafi również wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób Smocza Laska Sacrum znalazła się w rękach Lothara. Wszyscy członkowie drużyny mieli okres, kiedy złapali największego moralnego doła w swoim całym życiu. Mimo wszystko, ruszyli na poszukiwanie dalszych świętych artefaktów i broni... Elfi Obrońca Petalion - miecz Elfów Kilka dni później, zastanawiając się nad tym gdzie znaleźć wskazówki dotyczące położenia kolejnej broni, Lucy zdecydowała się opowiedzieć reszcie drużyny o sławnym kowalu zwanym Mario, który miał kiedyś styczność z elfią bronią. Wyruszyli więc do jego zakładu w mieście Brokhol. Tam też dowiedzieli się od jego brata, Luigiego, że ten zaginął kilka dni temu w Grumstock. Śledztwo przeprowadzone przez bohaterów ostatecznie zaowocowało odnalezieniem sprawców, którymi okazali się uczniowie gildii Sakura To Tsubaki. Po ich pokonaniu Mario został uwolniony. W ramach wdzięczności opowiedział im o jedynej broni stworzonej przez Shinzoku, jaką kiedykolwiek widział oraz naprawiał. Chodziło o miecz zwany Elfim Obrońcom Petalionem, który był niegdyś w posiadaniu Brona - teraz generała wojsk Ruvingaldu. Wojownik jednak zamiast ofiarować artefakt, podpuszcza grupę podróżników, by sami go odnaleźli w opuszczonym magazynie. Miejsce to okazuje się ostatecznie wytwórnią narkotyku Ausartak i jest prowadzone przez nadwornego maga, Nimbusa. Dzięki interwencji bohaterów, placówka zostaje jednak zabezpieczona. Niestety, mała Shiran oraz prawie dwumetrowy zwierzołak stali sobie bardziej z tyłu, podczas tłumaczenia przez resztę, co zaszło w magazynie. Okazało się, że mieli przy sobie trochę narkotyku, który został - szczęście, w nieszczęściu - zabrany. Nimbus został aresztowany za produkcję i dystrybucję narkotyków, zaś Bron w ramach nagrody ofiarowuje Nicolasowi poszukiwany przez nich miecz. Po tej nieco zwariowanej przygodzie, a także uświadomieniu sobie, że istnieje taka gra jak spinele, grupa wyruszyła na poszukiwanie dalszych artefaktów! Łuska Aqualorda - Boska Relikwia Jakiś czas później, wybrańcy spotykają się z Maximilianem Rubensem, będącym liderem grupy zwanej Przednią Strażą Ceifeeda - jej podstawowym zadaniem jest zrzeszanie ludzi posiadających Boskie Kości. Dar ten pozwala na używanie Boskich Relikwii bez jakiegokolwiek uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Po wstępnych rozmowach oraz wymianie informacji, powstaje sojusz przeciwko gildii Aspell. Dodatkowo, nasi bohaterowie pomagają nowym sprzymierzeńcom w walce przeciwko zakrystianom - agentom Aspell. Jest to pierwsze spotkanie ze członkami wrogiej gildii w czasie, do którego trafili - mimo wszystko, z walki wychodzą zwycięsko. Właściwie, przeciwnicy nie stanowili dla nich tak poważnego zagrożenia, jak początkowo zakładali. Następnie, grupa przesłuchuje jednego z wrogów, który został pojmany znacznie wcześniej. Ze względu na trochę zły stan zdrowia (czyt. oderwane ręce i nogi, przybity do ściany) nie był zbyt rozmowny i mógł udzielić jedynie prostszych odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie dowiadują się kilku ciekawych i przydatnych informacji. Jinto zaś, ze względu na posiadanie Boskich Kości otrzymuje od Maximiliana boską relikwię, Łuskę Aqualorda. Po tych wydarzeniach wybrańcy ponownie wyruszają na poszukiwanie jeszcze dwóch broni, bądź artefaktów, które zostaną wykorzystane do walki z wrogiem. Żeby jednak nie było zbyt nudno, Lucy została zaatakowana przez tajemniczego Mazoku - niestety, powód tego ataku pozostaje na chwilę obecną nieznany. Demon został pokonany, lecz pojawiło się kilka nowych pytań... Dzięki podszywaniu się pod „Tańczącego z wilkami”, Lobo dostał również stosunkowo ciężkie zadanie od Gildii Pracy - zapisał je jednak, jak zwykle na swojego towarzysza, Nicolasa. Misja polegała na udaniu się do Latającej Fortecy Lezariam i oczyszczeniu jej z potworów, jakie roiły się za początkowo zapieczętowanym przejściem. Pewien fanatyk ruin odpieczętował wrota specjalnie po to, by móc je zbadać - potrzebował jednak solidnej siły przebicia, jakimi okazali się nasi bohaterowie. Zadanie było ciężkie, lecz ostatecznie grupa mu podołała i pokazała, że stać ich na naprawdę wiele! Za wykonanie tej misji dostali kilka przedmiotów, które sprzedali, a także 200 srebrnych monet, które przydadzą się im podczas dalszych przygód... Rękawice Garudy - artefakt Wróżek Wkrótce, nasi bohaterowie zawędrowali aż do pustynnej Elmekii - oczywiście, w poszukiwaniu świętych broni. Podczas pobytu w karczmie, pewien najemnik nazywający się Nicolas Maluf wynajmuje wybrańców Ceifeeda do pewnego, stosunkowo niebezpiecznego zadania. Musiał bowiem pokonać nieśmiertelnego Mazoku o wdzięcznym imieniu Alibaba, żyjącego nieopodal miasta w jaskini. Wraz ze swoim pracodawcą, grupa podróżników stawia czoła Alibabie oraz jego 40 rozbójnikom - ze starcia na szczęście wychodzą zwycięsko, dzięki czemu udaje się im zarobić bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Gdy opuścili jaskinię, natknęli się na grupę inkwizytorów. Lobo miał już w głowie plan związany z ewentualną walką z nimi - przez to, że mieli ciężką zbroję i poruszali się bardzo wolno... nie mogliby dogonić naszych bohaterów! Na szczęście, do walki nie doszło, bo Ci zwyczajnie zawrócili. Kilka dni później bohaterowie przybyli do Lyzeille by udać się do opuszczonego miasta wróżek pod wulkanem Cravel, o którym usłyszeli od pewnego starca w mieście. Według wielu plotek, znajdują się tam skarby pozostawione przez te małe istotki... a przynajmniej to, czego nie udało się jeszcze wykraść tym, którzy się tam udali. Podróż nie należała do przyjemnych... Ciągłe napady potworów, ciężki do przejścia labirynt, bardzo dużo lawy i doskwierający upał ciągle wdawały się we znaki wybrańcom. Ostatecznie udaje się im jednak dotrzeć do serca starożytnego miasta, gdzie toczą walkę z potężną Garudą - po jej pokonaniu zdobywają Rękawice Garudy, które otrzymuje Shiran. Jak się później okazuje, dziewczyna zgubiła w trakcie wyjścia z wulkanu część swojego ekwipunku. W otwartym plecaku zapodziała się jednak dopiero co wykluta salamandra, którą nastolatka postanowiła oswoić. No cóż... Jedynym, który jak na razie ma jeszcze nadzieję na otrzymanie jakiegoś artefaktu pozostaje tylko smutny piesołak, Lobo... Ze sztucznym, bezzębnym uśmiechem rusza jednak w kierunku dalszych przygód! Zasadzka! My ich czy oni nas? Nasi bohaterowie zdecydowali się na ponowne podjęcie współpracy ze członkami Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda, aby dorwać "grubą rybę" - według wielu raportów, miał to być jeden z magów samej Rady Aspell. Połączywszy siły, najpierw przeprowadzono śledztwo w dwóch miastach - Raizell oraz Johannes. Grupa, która wyruszyła do pierwszego miasta (Lobo, Shiran i Lothar) niestety nie dowiedziała się niczego konkretnego. W drugim natomiast do uszu Nicolasa dotarła plotka na temat akcji zaplanowanej przez tajemniczych ludzi. Maximilian Rubens zaproponował cztery składy, które udadzą się do każdej z czterech bram wyjazdowych z miasta. Jak się okazuje, była to zasadzka właśnie na nich, czego po części mogli się spodziewać. Plan Zakrystianów Aspell zakładał bowiem podzielenie wybrańców na kilka grup i wybicie ich w słabszych grupach. Z założenia plan był dobry, ale większa część bohaterów poradziła sobie z postawionym wyzwaniem. Nicolas i Lothar "ścięli się" również z Balkiem, który chciał zabić niewinne dzieci, sądząc, że współpracują z tą przeklętą gildią. Dzięki mocy Boskiej Furii poradzili sobie jednak z posiadaczem Włóczni Ceifeeda bez większych problemów. Te spotkały natomiast Lobo i Lucy... Przez głupotę dziewczyny, która praktycznie cały czas stosowała zaklęcie Mega Brand, nawet gdy zwierzołak podszedł do oponentów, by rozpocząć bezpośrednie starcie, w którym był zwyczajnie dobry, został uderzony właśnie tym zaklęciem. Być może przetrwałby tą próbę, gdyby nie fakt, że już wcześniej przyjmował na siebie ataki wrogów by podejść. Nasz bohater padł na ziemię nieprzytomny i gdyby nie to, że Lucy posiadała możliwość ponownego przypisania duszy do ciała, zapewne pożegnałby się z możliwością spotkania Gaty i ogólnie dalszą egzystencją. Kiedy dziewczę pada z wyczerpania, Hombre podnosi się w stanie furii za swoim przeciwnikiem i wykonuje atak toporem - gdyby nie refleks oponenta, prawdopodobnie zakończyłby on swój nędzny żywot. Niestety, szczęście mimo to nie dopisało rannemu już Lobo i został pokonany. Zarówno on jak i Lucy zostali następnie porwani przez Zakrystianów. Reszta drużyny natomiast wyrusza za nimi w pościg. Dodatkowym problemem do tego wszystkiego okazuje się nieobecność Maximiliana... Ancient Sword - legendarna broń Krasnoludów Pościg za Zakrystianami trwał 3 dni ale bohaterom ostatecznie udało się dorwać oponentów i uratować swoich sojuszników, choć walka nie była łatwa nawet dla czwórki przyjaciół Lobo. Następnym przystankiem na drodze wybrańców było miasto białej magii, Sailuune - miejsce narodzin naszego psołaka (choć w innej czasoprzestrzeni). Właśnie tutaj wyleczono ich rany. Mała Shiran spotkała w świątyni córkę swojego mistrza, Freyę. Kapłanka powiedziała, że jej ojciec nie żyje już od bardzo dawna. Blackrock wyglądała na nieco przybitą ową wiadomością, lecz szybko doszła do siebie. Dziewczyna odnalazła w rezydencji Freyi mapę skarbów, która dotyczyła labiryntu w lodowcu na biegunie północnym. Pomijając nieprzytomną Lucy (którą zwierzołak najchętniej by dobił...), pięcioosobowa grupa wyruszyła we wskazane miejsce, licząc na odnalezienie jakiejś potężnej broni lub artefaktu. Po bardzo trudnej podróży związanej z nieprzyjemnym klimatem oraz tutejszymi stworzeniami, docierają do lodowca. W końcu! Jak się również okazało, mapa nie była fałszywa - zaprowadziła wybrańców do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się broń wyglądająca na jakiś złoty sztylet. Bohaterom jednak nie udało się od razu wydobyć przedmiotu - próbowali na różne sposoby, jednak bezskutecznie. Lodowa ściana była zbyt gruba. Kilka minut później zostali napadnięci przez młodego mistrza gildii Aspell, Robina. Walka nie poszła im natomiast najlepiej - praktycznie przegrali. Odnieśli poważne rany, lecz przebudzili nową moc Boskiej Furii. Przeciwnik okazał się potężniejszy i sprytniejszy, niż początkowo zakładali, zaś nasi bohaterowie niekoniecznie byli zbyt spostrzegawczy. Szczęśliwie, wybuchy powodowane umiejętnością wroga rozwaliły lodową skorupę, za którą była broń... legendarny miecz stworzony przez rasę Krasnoludów, Ancient Sword. Po jednorazowym i skutecznym ataku Hombre, wróg prawie zginął... Jego silna wola pozwoliła mu bowiem na powstanie - zależało mu na tym, by Jinto zamroził jego ciało. No cóż... Ta przygoda dostatecznie jasno im pokazała, iż Aspell nie należy już lekceważyć. Wykończeni, wyruszyli na dalsze przygody... 'Wygląd i osobowość' Młody, aczkolwiek dość masywny psołak o czarnej niczym smoła sierści. Charakterystyczną cechą jego wyglądu są złote oczy, które na tle tak ciemnego umaszczenia nadają mu unikatowej i odrobinę groźnej prezencji. Hombre nie ubiera się w jakiś wyróżniający go sposób - nosi starą, średnią zbroję, pod którą ma granatową podkoszulkę. Dzięki piętnastu latom spędzonym z Rufusem, wyrósł na prawego, lojalnego oraz pomocnego szermierza. Niestety, bez negatywnych cech również się nie obyło - bywa pyskaty, zadziorny, a także zbyt pewny siebie. Jest odważny, lecz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy powinien sobie darować. Dodatkowo, materialista i lekki zboczeniec. 'Moce i umiejętności' Lobo jest młodym szermierzem, który pragnie zostać Bohaterem. Życie zafundowało mu takową możliwość, gdyż posiadł moc zwaną Boską Furią - dość znacząco osłabia ona działanie Czarnej Magii, będąc wręcz doskonałą zdolnością do walki ze wszelkiej maści Mazoku. Hombre powoli staje się prawdziwym bohaterem, ucząc się takich umiejętności jak ostatnie słowo, bądź rzut wszelkiej maści bronią. Doskonale posługuje się dwuręcznymi broniami - na chwilę obecną używa topora, którego dostał od swojego Mistrza. Ostatnio w jego ręce wpadła jednak jedna z legendarnych broni - Ancient Sword. Broń zapewne skrywa wiele tajemnic, ale dla naszego psołaka na razie są one mało istotne - najważniejsze to posiadać fajnie wyglądającą i skuteczną broń! Broń Szamanizmo Mały toporek otrzymany od Nicolasa, kiedy wręczono mu Elfickiego Obrońcę Petaliona. Zwierzołak wykorzystywał broń głównie do rzucania we wrogów. Gdy został porwany wraz z Lucy przez jej głupotę, stracił prezent. Stalowy Topór Topór otrzymany od mistrza Rufusa. Gdy Lobo miał opuścić swój świat, wręczono mu ową broń w prezencie. Hombre nigdy nie zapomni życia w poprzednim świecie, ani też Gaty. Ta broń bardzo dużo dla niego znaczy i nawet gdy posiądzie wiele innych, potężniejszych przedmiotów, postara się nie dopuścić do utraty podarunku, który jest zarazem jedyną pamiątką jaka mu pozostała po starym życiu... Ancient Sword Jeden z trzech starożytnych mieczy stworzonych przez wymarłą już rasę Krasnoludów. Wybrańcy odnaleźli ją w lodowcu na biegunie północnym i pomimo problemów, udało się ją zdobyć. Dzierżycielem tego ostrza został oczywiście Lobo. Zwierzołak nie zna jeszcze prawdziwej mocy tego legendarnego przedmiotu, ale z pewnością powoli zacznie ją odkrywać... The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Lobo Numer karty: 010 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Wojownik Umiejętność 1: Boska Furia - Rzuty wrogich magów obniżane są o połowę oczek. Umiejętność 2: Kowalstwo - Odzyskujesz użytą kartę ekwipunku (broni). na grę Umiejętność 3: Ugryzienie - Na początku walki test 2. Udany pokonuje ludzkiego wroga. na turę Umiejętność 4: Critical - Podwajasz oczka na kostce podczas walki. na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. 'Ciekawostki' * Jest jedynym zwierzołakiem wśród wybrańców posiadających znak Ceifeeda na prawej dłoni. * Pokonanego Strażnika Śmierci owinął jego własną bronią, która wysysa siły witalne - ciekawe, co tam u niego... * Pierwszego Strażnika Śmierci pokonał pojedynczym uderzeniem, zaś drugiemu groził torturami w razie braku chęci do współpracy. * Chciał sprzedać lodówkę Wszechmistyka Etafa. * Od kiedy został bezsensownie zaatakowany przez Lucy zaklęciem Mega Brand, tak stała się pierwszą kobietą, dla której nie ma szacunku. Cytaty * „''Zostaw majne topór!” - gdy jakieś stworzonko na moment dorwało się do jego broni. * „''Nie znajdą Strażnika Śmierci, którego pokonałem, bo to nie był jego rejon.” * „''Lubię macać coś, co wykazuje choćby minimalne oznaki życia!” - podczas próby wymacania Lucy w Krainie Śmierci. * „''Słuchajcie... Słyszeliście o spinelach?” - przerywając drużynie dyskusję na poważny temat dotyczący zadania. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell Arc